Time Never Wasted
by OnTheTardis
Summary: The Doctor, Donna, and Jack Harkness meet up with a group of vampires, and it seems that some of the vamps have an interest in Donna. Takes place after 'A Life Worth Living' and 'A Strange Sort-of Illness'.
1. Chapter 1

**You might have seen this story before, my sister started it; but she didn't want to continue. So I asked her if I can use it, so this is the third story in my Doctor/Donna series; the first one is called 'A life worth saving' followed by 'A strange sort-of illness'. I suggest you read those two first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, and my sister owns the other characters outside the DW universe. **

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The Doctor panted noisily, his hearts thumping hard in his chest. He looked up at the chain link fence he was pushed up against, his options not looking good. It was too high, he would be lucky if he managed to make it halfway before she would catch him.

She stood at the end of the alley, black hair swirled about her face. There was no wind, but it still gave off the appearance as if she was in water. Her eyes matched her hair color; a distant streetlight glinted in her dark pupils. In the darkness, her pale skin glowed, but he could make out the crimson lipstick she had applied to her full lips.

The ebony coat she wore flapped softly at her heels as she took a step forwards, her boots clicked on the pavement.

The Doctor felt pure fear pulse through him in that single moment. He mused over the thoughts that had drifted into his mind. Donna, Jack, Martha. They were all smiling in his memories. Not knowing that they would never see him again. That he would never see them again. Wondering if Jack and Donna were beginning to panic about his absence.

He wished he could have told them all the things he should have said. He wished he could have kissed Jack once more, let Martha know how sorry he was for not loving her back, he wished he could of held Rose one more time, and he longed to see the TARDIS.

But, what he wanted more than anything was to see Donna, to tell her that he loved her and how grateful he was to have her in his life.

"Who are you?" Her accent thick and heavy, the Doctor could only guess that it was probably Eastern European.

The Doctor swallowed, knowing that the question was directed to him. His voice was small from the panic.

"Th--the Doc…tor."

"Species?"

He tried to look away from her eyes, but he was transfixed, "Time Lord." He replied.

"You?" He asked. He was stalling. Stalling from the inevitable.

She eyed him, as if this was one word question had never been asked of her before.

"Promise." She said softly, "I'm a vampire, but you know that already. Don't you?" She asked taking another step.

The Doctor tried to gulp, but his mouth was dry. He nodded.

The vampire named Promise took another step and was instantly in front of the Doctor.

He flinched at her sudden manifestation, but he was grounded in place, the idea to push her away and run never came to him. Her eyes bore up at him.

Her hands reached up and grabbed a hold of the fence, pulling herself up upon the cement ledge that rose about a foot off the ground. So that she was eye level with him.

The closeness of her was intoxicating. The fear had not let up, but it was more or less fuzzy, like a cloud had settled before his eyes.

Now that he was so close to her, the Doctor could see her features clearly; her red lips didn't look as if they had been painted with any makeup, rather that they _were_ in fact that shade of crimson; the color of blood.

"I'm going to kill you now." She spoke calmly, her eyes blinking in time with his own, "I let all my victims know before, so that there's no confusion."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, her cold lips met his cold face.

The Doctor merely nodded, he didn't know why, he just felt that he needed to move any part of his body, since his arms nor legs were working at the moment.

Promise inhaled deeply, her teeth scraped against the flesh of his neck.

The Doctor closed his eyes, his mind surfacing the image of Donna; and he waited for what was to come.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I hope that this is going to be good, I just loved my sister's idea for it, I wished that she could have finished it, but she has other things to worry about now. **

**Please review and let me know. I'm going to continue on, but I'd like to see some support people. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**lslsllssllsssslslslslslslsslslslslslsllsslsllssllslsslsllsslslslsllslslsslslslslsllslsllslslslsllslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl**

The Doctor tilted his head slightly, there was no pain, he had been expecting pain; lots of it.

Instead he heard laughter.

Yes, he could have sworn he heard stifled laughter.

Taking his chances, he opened his eyes, whatever her name was, she was trying her best not to smile, but she gave in. The ruby colored lips parted and gleaming white teeth greeted him.

She jumped down from the ledge she had been standing on and bent over with laughter, "I'm sorry." She managed to get out.

The Doctor always cursed himself for having such a strong curiosity. Instead of reacting to the instinct to run for his life, his feet stayed planted. He eyed her intriguingly, taking his sonic screwdriver out of his breast pocket. He knew that it could not do any real harm, but it was the only weapon he had on him. And if she was a vampire, he could probably use enough strength to stake her with it. Although, watching her, he wondered if she was altogether sane.

Promise pulled herself up, a hand on her stomach, her behavior coming down from her laughing high.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, her heavy accent gone.

The Doctor's brow shot up, 'Well, that's odd.'

"You're…accent." He pointed out softly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She cleared her throat, "I'm going to suck your blood." She echoed her previous statement in the heavy Romanian accent, her arms raised above her head; hands turned down, with her fingers wriggling about.

The Doctor watched the long, slender fingers before meeting her eyes.

"It's so stereotypical, right?" She had gone back to what he guessed was her true manner of speaking, American without a doubt.

"What?" The Doctor asked, not putting his guard down, but feeling rather irritable by these turn of events.

"I'm sorry that I scared you."

"You didn't." The Doctor said defensively and somewhat quickly, tugging nervously at the lapels of his coat.

"You sure? Cause I think I did."

The Doctor shook his head, his hand clamped around the screwdriver, his face feeling hot and flushed.

"Why were you chasing me?" He asked, changing the subject.

"To be perfectly frank, I have only been following you for about two blocks."

The Doctor shook his head again, "What do you mean?" He was trying to remember the person he had met in the dark. Now that he thought about it, the individual was much taller than the girl standing before him, hell the person towered him.

"I was just getting over the worst blind date, in the history of blind dates. I mean if I wasn't in public I probably would have eaten him."

The Doctor did a double take, "Eaten him?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She said flippantly, "So I was just leave the club and I saw someone run past in the alleyway across the street, and I decided to see what was going on. And I found you, running and there was nothing chasing you."

"I don't know what it was or who it was." The Doctor said, slipping his hand in his pocket, feeling the slip of paper he had placed in there before all of this chaos started.

"So, are you really a vampire?" The Doctor asked bluntly.

Promise smiled, "Yeah." She nodded, rather proudly, pulling up her top lip, her teeth were perfectly normal. Until her canines, shifted, and changed before his eyes. The pearly teeth became menacing, the canines sharp and long.

The Doctor swallowed with some difficulty, "Okay." Nodding vigorously.

They changed back to normal and she closed her mouth.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to suck you."

Their eyes met.

"I mean, I…uh, I'm not going to feed off you. Ate already." She explained.

The Doctor nodded, "Thanks."

"Besides," She added, "You're an alien; your blood's different than humans, not really appetizing."

"Thanks." He said again, wondering if he should be offended by that remark or not.

"So, you seem fine. No harm done." Promise turned to leave.

"Well, thank you for not killing me." The Doctor said, feeling that he needed to say something.

Promise swiveled her head and smiled sweetly, she didn't speak.

Her heels clicked once again on the pavement, and she disappeared within the shadows.

The city life met him instantly, not recalling when it had gone the first time, but he was sure it was when the mystifying woman had confronted him.

He figured that he should go back to where he had left Donna and Jack, and get the hell out of there, quickly.

Pushing his other hand into his pocket the Doctor kept a watchful eye, scanning the darkness for whatever little surprises they concealed.

New York City was particularly busy this night, then again, it was on 11:00, the city lights were blocking out the stars. Although, he felt alone, isolated from the rest of the people he past on the sidewalk. The night was not very cold, it being only mid-September the 20 degrees Celsius was quite pleasant.

Still there was this inkling, deep down, something was not right.

It could have been that he was rattled by the fact that vampires actually existed, he had been to so many places, seen so many things in the wide universe. Uncovered things that had been hidden for centuries, and now he was in a world where vampires walked beside him.

They could be anywhere, anyone; the man behind him, the couple up ahead of him.

He pondered what made the idea that vampires being real could frighten him so, Daleks, Cybermen, no problem. But, the dead that could suck the blood out of you…he couldn't help but think about when that Plasmavore had sucked his blood with a bendy straw. The Doctor rubbed his neck, that memory still gave him chills.

However, a smirk came on his face when Promise's voice came into his head.

"_I'm going to suck your blood." _

Very Bela Lugosi.

Shaking his head quickly, the voice was gone. Not wanting to tempt the stereotype, he didn't know if vampires could thrall someone. That would be very unsuitable. Kind of neat to see demonstrated, but very bad just the same.

As the Doctor rounded the last block, again keeping an eye out for any unwanted strangers in the dark.

The sooner they left this place the better.

Maybe he would take them to Kataa Flo Ko; he had wanted to take Donna to see the coral reefs made of diamonds. But, somehow, they never did quite make it. There was something always getting in the way. As was his life.

It was then that he regretted never taken Rose to Barcelona.

The Doctor stopped suddenly, tilting his head to one side, is expression blank.

Now the Doctor had a good memory, okay 'good' was being modest, after living 900 some odd years; the Doctor had an excellent memory.

So when the Doctor turned into the empty alley, where he was 100 percent positive he had left the Tardis, he knew something wasn't right.

And where were Jack and Donna?

He hoped they hadn't gotten the drunken idea to take the TARDIS for a joyride; Donna had flown the ship a couple of times, rather poorly, and also soberly.

Jack didn't know, did he?

Would they have left him behind?

The Doctor was pulled from his thoughts of loneliness when an exhausted grunt sounded off the brick walls that surrounded him. A groan caused by someone carrying a great deal of weight.

He turned swiftly, something was in the shadows, and his hearts quickened, another vampire?

He hoped not.

To the Doctor's relief, Jack emerged from the darkness. His relief soon turned into dread when he saw what was in the captain's arms, Donna; her right arm wrapped around Jack's neck, her head lying motionlessly against his shoulder, and her eyes closed.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Jack asked, shifting Donna's body.

Dead weight, the Doctor observed; he felt his hearts thud loudly within his chest.

The Doctor was next to them with one long stride, he decided to pass up the first question of 'Jack, what did you do with my ship?_'_, and instead asked, "What happened?"

"She was attacked." Jack answered his voice thick with emotion.

The Doctor met Jack's eyes before running his hands over Donna, looking for any reason she was unconscious. He found it.

Lowering her gently to the pavement, the Doctor took off his brown coat and bunched it up, sticking it under his companion's head. Her red hair splaying over the garment, her head falling away from the Doctor exposing her bloodied neck.

The Doctor looked up at Jack; he opened his mouth to say something, but instead took out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, using it, he began to wipe away the crimson blood from Donna's wound.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, not looking up this time.

"I don't know." Jack answered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

Jack shrugged, "I only left her side for a moment, that was it."

The Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver over the wound, two puncture holes. Dread filled him instantly.

"What the hell?" Jack whispered.

"Donna?" The Doctor called out to her, pressing the cloth to her neck, he touched her cheek; silently begging her to wake.

"How long has she been bleeding like this?"

"Not long, five minutes."

The Doctor cursed silently.

"Why did you leave her?"

"I…"

The Doctor looked up and eyed the captain, "Why?"

"I had to figure out which way to go, I couldn't remember if it was left or right, and Donna needed to sit down, she was kind of tipsy."

"And when you came back…?"

"She was like this." Jack said motioning to Donna on the ground.

The Doctor eyed the injury; the bleeding hadn't stopped, and didn't look like it was going to anytime soon. If only he had the TARDIS.

"Where is the TARDIS?" Jack asked, looking about.

"I don't know." The Doctor said irritably.

Jack's grip tightened on Donna's shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"Do you see it here?" The Doctor asked, meeting the captain's eyes.

Jack shook his head.

"There you go then."

"Is she going to be alright?"

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head this time; his shoulder's shrugging, "She's losing blood."

The ex-time agent's bottom lip trembled slightly. If the TARDIS were here, then he wouldn't be worrying as much as he was. The thought of losing the redheaded temp was like a punch in the gut. He had to remember to breath.

"She's going to be alright, right?" Jack asked.

"We need help."

The Doctor was also pushing back the thoughts of Donna's impending demise. It was amazing that two little holes were bleeding like this. It was not even affected by the sonic-screwdriver. The idea of going to the hospital was in the back of his head, but he was afraid that if he left this spot, then the TARDIS would come back, as if on her own.

He was torn between saving her life, and waiting for the Tardis to come back.

"DOCTOR!!"

The Doctor and Jack looked towards the voice materializing from the opposite end of the alleyway. Once again, the sound of boot heels clinked on the damp pavement.

"Get her up!" Promise ordered at the two men, who looked up at her with surprise.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, taking her in.

"Doctor, you have to get her out of here, now." Her voice urgent, but not at all out of breath from the running he was sure she had done.

"Where…" The Doctor began.

"I have a place, close, but we have to go now." Promise said looking down the alley, searching the dark.

"What's happening?" The Time Lord asked.

"Not now, soon. I'll tell you soon, I promise."

Jack met the Doctor's eyes, who merely nodding. Lifting Donna back into his arms, her head resting on her shoulder, her left arm swaying freely while the other lay across her stomach.

With an unpleasant feeling pushing into his mind, followed the Doctor and the mysterious woman.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

The Doctor walked in between Promise's quick pace and Jack's slow one. He had no idea what was happening and he didn't like it, he was worried about Donna, he couldn't lose her, not now. He wanted to be the one to be holding her close, protecting her anyway he could. But it was the captain that had taken her before he could even react. It was Jack's fault she was like this, practically on Death's doorstep. And as he kept a look out for whatever frightened a vampire, he had the rampant desire to kill Jack.

**fkdjgjigjjgijifjkdjgkjighiajgfkjfjighuehgjkjguhrifjrgihreghrejgjregrjgjhgreagreghorhgiuhrghirejgfioehggoejierjghiegtioahgirejiofahroghrag**

**Please review, I really want to know how this is going. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I"m sorry for the delay in the update, but I wanted to wait until after the hoildays; I hope that everyone had a nice festive time!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I wrote Santa a letter, but the rights for Doctor Who was not under my tree, so I don't own it. *Sigh* Well my birthday is coming up :)**

**GHGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Promise's apartment was nearby, but not as close as the Doctor wanted it to be. He had been holding the handkerchief to her neck; the once white material was now a deep red color.

They had stopped in front of a fairly large building it looked like an old worn down ware house, one that should have been condemned years ago.

The Doctor was unsure that this was actually the place they intended to enter.

Promise walked up the three steps and pulled French style doors; and beckoned them to follow her.

Jack carefully walked up the short steps, the Doctor by the captain's side; his blood free hand clutched Donna's limp one, his thumb pressing on the pulse point, reassuring that she was still alive and with him.

Promise rushed into the grand hallway, the warehouse was definitely not what the Doctor thought it was from the outside.

She quickly ran to the other side of the house taking off her coat and throwing it on one of the high backed chairs that was placed under a long table that could easily sit twenty people.

"Doc!" Her voice echoed off the walls; she turned around and looked at the Doctor's quizzical expression, "Not you."

"Doc!" She shouted.

They heard a sudden crash and Promise seemed pleased, with her lighting flash speed she was next to them once again, she ushered them to a room that was directly to their right. The room was rather large as well, but it was only furnished with a bed and dresser opposite of the end of the bed.

"You can put her here." Promise indicated to the full sized bed before leaving the room.

They heard her shout 'Doc' again.

With almost rehearsed ease, the two men managed to set the unconscious form of Donna on top of the blankets. Her head rolled off of Jack's arm and fell softly onto the pillow, her red hair contrasted against the black color of the pillowcase; her pale skin almost seemed to glow.

The Doctor sat on the bed, his hand clenched the fabric; liquid rubies squeezed onto his hand, oozing between his fingers. The smell of iron had been strong before, but without the subtle breeze from outside, the aroma was so overpowering that he could almost feel his nostrils burn.

The Doctor heard Jack sigh, and he looked up, meeting the captain's brown eyes.

"She's going to be alright." Jack told him, his voice steady and full of hope.

The Doctor nodded; trying to feel as confident as his friend did, "She has to be."

A moment later Promise came back into the room, her hand filled with a black, leather bag. Behind her was a man, who they assumed was 'Doc', he looked as if he was in his late 40's, his brown hair had begun to sprout rows of grey, and his fine trimmed bread also echoed the pattern of the salt and pepper from his hair.

"Doc, this is the Doctor." Promise introduced the two men that had almost the same name.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" She was looking at Jack and the ex time agent helped her.

Promise went towards the bed, "She was attacked, but I can't tell if it was more than one."

The vampire and her friend walked over towards the bed, the Doctor got up immediately and shuffled to the end of the bed, watching as Doc pulled away the blood soaked material. He opened the jar that he had concealed from them and placed it within the container, screwing the top on tightly. He set that on the floor and bent hit head closer to Donna's neck, his brown eyes examining the wound.

Taking the bag from Promise, Doc opened it and withdrew a brown bottle, the Doctor could read the peroxide label from where he stood and watched as the man placed it on the bed.

Turning for the first time to the Doctor, the man asked him, "What blood type is she?" His voice was neither panicked nor calm.

The Doctor knew that the question was directed at him, but he found himself completely without speech, he shook his head, in all honesty; he didn't know what her blood type was. He never needed to know in the past.

Doc sighed and shook his head and the Doctor felt his stomach clench; the sick feeling that all was indeed lost rose within him. But, instead, another feeling replaced sickness almost instantly, Doc was looking at Promise; and the self named vampire was eyeing Donna's neck like a starving man would to a piece of steak.

One of Promise's long, pale fingers reached out and ran up along the wound. The Doctor watched almost horrorstruck as she placed the digit inside her mouth and sucked the blood away. Swallowing it as if it was a droplet of cream.

Promise looked at Doc for a second before rushing out of the room before anyone could see her do so. She returned even quickly with the sound of a door slamming somewhere in the house as she stood back next to the bed, in her hand two clear bags of blood.

"A positive." She said.

"Are you sure?" Doc asked her, his eyes serious and unmoving.

Promise only nodded, and handed him one of the bags.

The Doctor watched as the older man inserted a needle that was connected to the bag of extra blood into Donna's pale arm.

The Time Lord watched as Donna lay motionless as the needle punctured her skin, the red liquid poured into her body, filling her back up with the necessary nutrients to keep her alive and with him.

"Is she going to be alright?" It was Jack that asked, and no one answered him.

Doc was wiping away the blood away with a clean cloth that had been dabbed with peroxide; from his place at the foot of the bed the Doctor could see that the bleeding had slowed immensely. He could feel his blood pressure come down and his fears seem to almost disappear.

But, Donna hadn't opened her eyes yet. She was still locked away in her mind, far away from the Doctor and the world around her.

An hour had past by before Doc stood from the bed, the empty bags in his hand; he reached down and gently pulled the needle from her arm.

"Is she going to make it, Doc?" Promise's velvet voice filled the silent room.

Doc looked directly into the Doctor's eyes, "If she survives the night, then yes; she'll be perfectly fine."

"If she survives the night?" Jack asked, hoping that no one could hear the desperate tone in his voice.

Doc nodded, "Yes, she's still very weak," He looked down at Donna, "But, I have high hopes for her."

The man named Doc walked over towards the Doctor and Jack, he smiled at both of them, "Come on, let's get you two settled, she's going to be sleeping for a while."

The Doctor went to the side of the bed, bending low; he placed a kiss on her forehead and he gently stroked her cheek, the color returning back to normal. Promise was at his side and she eased him up her arm had looping into his and pulled him out of the room, she whispered into his ear; no breath escaped her lips, and yet the Doctor could swear that he felt an icy chill as she told him that Donna just needed sleep, and he should as well.

There was no need to feel threatened. Since the first instant they stepped into the house, the Doctor had the impression that if they were going to be killed, it would have happened by now, and with the efforts of the vampire and the man named Doc, it was apparent that Donna was going to live.

Which, in the end, was all that counted.

The Doctor and Jack found themselves in a vast sitting room; it was long in length and it stretched until it reached a large fireplace, the white marble of the hearth matched the exact shade of Promise's skin.

It amazed the Doctor that within this atmosphere, they were still in the city. It almost reminded him of Torchwood, the estate owned by the late Sir Robert; with immense wooden columns that reached the cathedral vaulted ceiling and a grand staircase they had past by that led to the upper floor; the house was very warm and comfortable, unlike the outside features that were obviously meant to keep strangers away

But, with the awkwardness of being in a strange place, and the worry for Donna, the Doctor couldn't get his mind to rest. In addition to the disappearance of the TARDIS, he was sitting on the edge of the cushions, his forearms resting on his knees and his hands clenched together. He only registered after a while, Jack's soft and friendly touch on his shoulders.

They met eyes and the Doctor knew that everything was going to be alright, somehow, they were going to be fine.

Both Jack and the Doctor watched as Doc rubbed Promise's neck, the man's actions consisted of both of worry and love.

"I'm fine." She hissed, answering Doc's question, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, she smiled at the both of the time travelers; "I want to formally introduce ourselves, my name is Promise Luntoya, and this my roommate Charles Villion, he goes by Doc."

"What exactly happened to Donna?" Jack asked, the question had been burning inside of him for the last hour, and he had been quiet, but now he wanted answers.

"She was bitten by a vampire." Promise told him honestly, without any pauses or hesitation.

Jack blinked, "A vampire?" He looked at the Doctor, "A vampire? As in Dracula, as in bats flying, coffin sleeping, "I'm going to drink your blood"; vampire?"

"Hey, don't knock Dracula." Promise said earnestly, "He's a pretty mean dude."

The two men swallowed.

"And besides, I already tried the 'I'm going to drink your blood' bit, and the Doctor here didn't buy it." She said with a smile, her fangs showing proudly for a moment before shifting back into the normal set of canines that less worried them.

Jack nodded slowly, his face a tad whiter than Promise's, "Okay then." He smiled as well, but instead of feeling confident, the lingering sensation of doom filled him.

The ex time agent's eyes went wide, "Does this mean that she'll be a vampire too?"

The Doctor felt his hearts stop, he hadn't thought of that, with the whole commotion to keep Donna alive; he hadn't considered that there was a possibility that she too would take on vampirical traits.

"No." Promise said tersely, "No, she did not drink her attacker's blood, she will remain human."

The Doctor calmed once more, and closed his eyes briefly; concealing away his relief.

"With that being said," Promise began as she left Doc's side, "You both are welcome here, as long as you need." She told them as she unfolded her arms and sat down in a black wingchair that easily looked as if it could be a hundred years old. The detailed mahogany legs curved and twisted; resembling vines growing on a tree, all four of them met on the hard wood floor below. The back of the chair was high, but small when Promise sat in it, her perfect posture made the antique chair invisible; as if she was sitting on nothing but air. Her pale hands rested on the leather arms, her bony fingers playing with the raised sewn lip at the end of each arm. She looked as if she were a china doll, that if she was merely touched by the fondest caress, she would have tipped over and would have been broken into a million and a half pieces.

"Thank you ever so much, but, I have to find my TARDIS." The Doctor told the helpful strangers.

Who exchanged looks of puzzlement at the word, before returning their stares back at the Time Lord.

"What is that, your pet?" Doc asked, as he leaned up against the chair; his tired, lanky arm draping over the back of it.

"No," The Doctor shook his head with the tiniest of smiles on his face, "No, it's my home, it looks like a police box, it actually  
says 'Police' on it. And it's blue, a big blue box."

Promise leaned forward a tiny bit, "Sort of like the kind they had in the 50's in England, am I right?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, exactly like that." He didn't bother to ask her how she knew that, it probably had been the kind of thing she had seen first hand; however old she was.

Sadly, she shook her head, "I have not seen it." She looked up at Doc, who in turn, shook his head as well. "I don't understand, I've seen those police boxes; how could you possibly live in one?"

"I've told you that I am a Time Lord, I'm an alien, that box is my spaceship." The Doctor told her.

She smirked, but it was not one of disbelief, she looked back up at Doc, "Haven't had an alien in the house before."

They both chuckled softly.

Doc nodded, "Yep, certainly a welcoming surprise alright."

"And you?" Promise motioned her head towards Jack, "You are an immortal aren't ya?"

Jack nodded instantly, "How did you know?"

The vampire only smiled, "I can sense it." She said simply, "We'll you can put your mind to rest, no vamp is going to touch you."

"Why not?"

The Doctor couldn't tell if Jack's tone was one of disappointment or interest, if the Doctor didn't know the captain better than he did he would assume the latter, but Jack was Jack and the Time Lord guessed that it was most likely total disappointment.

Promise smiled, "Well, to tell you truthfully, it takes the fun out of the killing." Her dark eyes sparkled, the light having nothing to do with the glow from the blaze in the fireplace.

"That's—that's good to know." Jack replied, suddenly aware that his curse was actually his salvation against the newfound creatures of the darkness.

"And as for your home, Doctor," Promise addressed, "I will have my friends keep a look out for it; someone, somewhere must have seen it."

"Thank you." The Doctor said.

Jack bent forward from where he was sitting, "When you say 'friends' do you mean, other vampires?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that? She asked.

"Nope, just wondering."

The Doctor noticed that Doc had checked his watch for a second time before the man excused himself, telling them that he was going to check on Donna. Actually he used the term 'patient' and the Doctor found that a bit daunting; after all this was no hospital and Doc; although well trained in medicine, was not a doctor as Promise had said once Doc had left the room.

It was all but 30 seconds for the Doctor's world to be thrown back into complete hell. From the room in which Donna lay unconscious and injured came a scream; one that was filled with sheer pain.

The three of them raced towards the bedroom, the Doctor and Jack being beaten by Promise; they were not ready for the scene that was transpiring before them.

Donna was thrashing violently on the bed, her arms and legs flailing about, as her upper torso was being restrained by Doc, who was trying to take her pulse. Promise leapt up on the bed her hand grabbing Donna's shoulders so Doc could concentrate on fixing whatever was happening to the red haired companion.

"Doc, wait a minute." Promise's voice rang out, "Jack, Doctor, hold her legs." She instructed.

Instantly they did what was asked of them, the Doctor knew that Donna was a strong person, and that attribute held true even when she was asleep. Both he and Jack had to use just enough pressure to keep her in place, but not so much that it would injure her.

They watched as Doc brought his hand up and place it on the pulse point of Donna's neck; he shook his head, and muttered something that no one could hear.

"Doc, look." Promise was pointing to a spot on Donna's upper arm, the Doctor wanted to rush over there and see for himself what had caused the man's eyes to bulge incredible in 3 seconds.

"Dear God." He whispered, as he crouched down and began sifting through his bag that he had left on the floor by the bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor managed to get out over Donna's grunts and groans.

Promise met his eyes, "She has been injected with Triust." Her voice was solemn and the Doctor could hear the anger teetering on the edge of it.

"What's Triust?" The Doctor asked as he watched Doc take out a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

He was about to insert in into Donna's arm when Promise immediately stopped him, "You can't do that without his consent." She gestured her head towards the Doctor.

Doc blinked, "Are you mad, I'm sure he wants her to live." He said briskly.

The Doctor nodded, but his action went unnoticed.

"But, that could kill her baby." Promise said, causing Doc and everyone else, besides Donna to freeze.

Jack's eyes went to the Doctor, who was staring at the invisible words that hung in the air.

Doc looked at the Doctor and the two men made eye contact, "Look, if I don't do this now, _she _will die. You can always have more children."

Logic was the Doctor's strong suit, he quickly worked out that Donna was more important to him than the baby growing within her, he nodded his head; he had lost her once and he wasn't going to go through that pain again.

Doc caught the simple nod and quickly; with practiced ease he dabbed at the freckled skin with alcohol, and slid the needle into Donna's arm, slowly he injected the antidote into her body, and almost immediately Donna stilled.

The Doctor, Jack, and Promise had been taken off guard when Donna stopped flailing that they each fell on top of her, causing Donna to moan softly.

Promise looked down at Donna's now serene features before placing a hand on the unconscious woman's stomach, the vampire's eyes narrowed for a moment, before a smile crept onto her face. She glanced up at the Doctor, and nodded.

The Doctor sucked in a breath when he realized that he was going to still be a father, so many emotions ran through him, all of them jumbled.

"Well, that was a close one." Doc said, as he stored away the syringe into his black bag.

"Is she…?"

"She's going to be fine, and according to Promise, the baby's going to be alright too." Doc said with the first genuine smile on his face.

Promise lifted herself off the bed and the Doctor took her place, he didn't notice that he was alone in the room and that was alright. Donna was alive, their baby was alive. A baby that managed to come in their lives without their knowledge. They had only made love once, and he guessed that was all that was needed.

He wondered if Donna knew. He thought about how he was going to tell her. Did she want children? What if she didn't? Would she leave him? Would she stay?

Through his ramblings the Doctor failed to notice that Donna was now shifting in her sleep, it took the soft moan from her lips to bring him back to the present and look down at her.

"Donna?" He called out tenderly, his fingers stroking her red locks before moving down to touch her skin, the deathly pale color had fully left her face and she was his Donna once again, "Donna, can you hear me?"

He kissed her forehead when she murmured quietly, her eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened, revealing the sparking blue that he loved so much.

"Hello there." He whispered, an uncontrollable smile etched on his face.

"My body hurts." She muttered.

The Doctor chuckled, "I'm sure it does."

"Thank you for helping me ease my pain." She replied, her sarcastic wit was back in full force, but a trace of a grin was seeable just below the surface.

They shared a kiss, it was careful and limited. The Doctor wanting her, but wanting her to recover first; he had to make sure that his priorities were in place.

"Gave me a scare you did." The Doctor told her, "But you're going to be just fine."

Donna shook her head, "It's all a bit fuzzy." She tried to lift her arm, but it proved impossible, and the Doctor wasn't surprised; after all that was the arm that had been put through a lot of stress in the last couple of hours.

"What happened?" She asked.

The Doctor swallowed, "You were attacked outside the club you and Jack were at."

"Oh." She said, "So where are we?"

"At a safe place."

"Where's the TARDIS?" She questioned, her eyes now being able to focus on the Doctor's face clearer and she noticed his nervous expression, "Doctor, where is it?"

"I…"

"You lost it didn't you?" Her voice wasn't angry, but actually scared.

"I…"

Donna sighed, "Oh, Doctor, what kind of trouble did you get us in now."

"Hello, there."

They both looked up and standing at the foot of the bed was a tall blonde, her green eyes were directly looking Donna, and the Doctor could see that there was murder in the strange woman's eyes.

**JDIGJDIJGIDJGIHIREJTIRJOFGJSORGKRGDAGIRJHUREGJIAODJGJEHIROIGHAOGJFDJGIDHIOIGRJGIORHGNFJBVKLS;HGIOGSHAHGOR**

**Okay people, I want to see some reviews! do you know how long this took me to write???? Well....not long, but still!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to Angry Penguin, thank you so much for your lovely reviews...keep them up!! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**khdiagjekgjidshgiodsjgfkdsighrjhtgisdjrfihwighirhfishguorhtgiewhiteuwifhrihgirahgfrhgrhotuewijfsathguhweoahthgurhgofa**

The couple on the bed stared up at the woman standing before them; her honey blonde hair covered her small shoulders. Her posture was very much like Promise's; she towered over the couple, but her venomous glare had disappeared altogether.

The Doctor figured she must have been another vampire, but he really didn't need any proof.

"Hello." She said, a smile gracing her deep red lips.

The Doctor and Donna both nodded, but remained silent.

The woman chuckled, "Sorry if I came over a bit strong, but I assure you that I mean you no harm." Her eyes twinkled with a light blue light, "My name is Angelica, I have come to talk to you Ms. Noble."

"How do you know her name?" The Doctor asked, his protective instinct reaching to its max.

"I am a friend of Promise, she told me that there is a crime that had taken place that involved Ms. Noble; or can I call you Donna?"

"Donna's fine." The woman lying next to the Doctor commented, her hand tightening on the Time Lord's hand that was grasped in her own.

Angelica smiled, "Well, Donna, it seems that it has been brought to my attention that you had been infected with the drug Triust."

"She was." Promise said from the doorway, her arms folded across her chest, the black eyes glaring at Angelica.

The other vampire only smiled deeply, "We don't know that; not until I know for sure." She turned to Donna, "Which, I must have your permission to examine your arm, Donna."

"Why? What's going on?" Donna asked, her eyes going from Angelica's to Promise's, to the Doctor's, but it was Angelica who spoke.

"Donna," She began not moving from her spot at the foot of the bed, "When you were attacked earlier this night, do you remember anything?"

"I-uh, don't know; I mean I was standing outside on the sidewalk, Jack wanted to check on something; I don't remember what." Donna's eyes closed for a moment, when they opened again she continued, "The next thing I knew, I felt a terrible pain in my neck, and I was on the ground. Then I woke up here."

Angelica nodded, looking at Promise, "I see, if I may, Donna, I do need to look at your arm." It was the only time Angelica moved to the opposite side of the bed.

Donna felt the Doctor's hand tightened this time, she looked up at him and nodded, she turned her gaze to the foot of the bed, but Angelica was not there, she was in fact next to her.

Donna gave a slight gasp which gained a smile from Angelica.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Cold fingers wrapped around Donna's bare arm, she watched as the woman began to squeeze the pin sized spot on her pale arm. She flinched as the red painted nails pinched the area so the tiniest bit of blood surfaced.

"Ouch." Donna said, staring into the black eyes.

The vampire smiled sadly, "Sorry again."

Donna met the Doctor's eyes briefly as he watched Angelica's movement; Donna turned her head back around just in time to see the woman dab at the blood with one bony finger and stick the digit into her mouth.

"What the hell?" Donna asked, as she shifted her body and pressed up against the Doctor, who kept her steady on the bed.

"I forgot to tell you, Donna, but Promise; that woman over there, is a vampire." He motioned to the door and the woman who was standing there, "And if I'm not mistaken, I believe Angelica is one too."

Donna looked to Promise and Angelica, both whom nodded.

"Where the hell did you take us?" Donna asked, her voice rising and her eyes flashing.

"Donna, calm down; you're perfectly safe." The Doctor said, his other hand rubbed the lower part of her neck.

"That is very true." Angelica said, her eyes were soft and kind.

"This is a safe place, Donna." Promise said as she too came fully into the room, as she gripped the iron rod bed post.

Donna looked into the faces of the three occupants in the room, "I'm sorry if I am a little slow in this, but I'm having a hard time taking this in."

"It's alright." The Doctor whispered into the locks of red hair before kissing her on top of her head.

He felt Donna's body loosen from the tense state it had been in the moment he had mentioned the word 'vampire', he nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose and his arms encircled her waist. He had to admit that he was amazed that Donna accepted that vampires even existed and she was now among them, but that was her all over; believing practically everything without much explanation. He felt his love for her grow even more in that moment.

"So, was it Triust?" Promise asked.

Angelica stood, "Yes."

"What is Triust?" The Doctor asked, "You never said." His eyes moving to Promise.

Promise sighed; her hands had moved to her hips, "I'm sure you've heard that vampires can hypnotize people, to place someone under their thrall."

The Doctor and Donna nodded simultaneously.

"Well, this is completely untrue, made up in stories to scare people. So around the year 1880 a vampire named Miguel created this toxin, a drug called Triust. It acts as a drug; it enters the blood stream and it makes the victim feel woozy, and not aware that anything is wrong. It's then that Miguel would take the person's life."

"Jesus." Donna said, her hand coming up and feeling her neck, and the small bandage that was placed on top of the wound.

"It's my fault."

They looked up towards the door where Jack was standing, his eye downcast.

"You're damn right it's your fault." The Doctor said.

Donna shifted in the Doctor's arms, "No, it's not; it was an accident."

"Actually, with this new evidence, it is attempted murder." Angelica said, as she walked over to Promise, "I will bring this up with Lauren; this matter must be dealt with."

Promise nodded, "Thank you. I do wish though we knew where Miguel was."

"Yeah, me too." Angelica said, as her face twitched briefly.

Promise placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder, "You alright?"

Angelica nodded, "Yeah, it's just her blood."

"I know, the same happened to me too."

"Excuse me, what's wrong with my blood?" Donna's voice shot out, as she rose off the Doctor's body.

Both vampires turned to her, smiles on their crimson lips.

"Nothing wrong, Donna. It's just that some humans have blood that's very stimulating; you are one of those people. It's probably why Miguel singled you out." Angelica explained.

Donna's body became rigid once more, the idea of having her body sought after for her blood was not a comforting notion.

"I have to go." Angelica said suddenly, turning towards the Doctor and Donna; "It was a pleasure to meet you both, and don't worry Donna; you are very safe here."

"Bye." The Doctor said, his mouth sporting a grateful grin.

Donna said nothing.

Promise and Angelica bowed heads, before the blonde vampire left the room.

A moment later, they heard the front door open and promptly close.

"Well, at least that is being taken care of." Promise said as she ran her hands up and down her face.

"If you don't mind my asking," Donna began, "but, why is all of this being done, I mean; what so special about me?"

"Everything." The Doctor said, as he stroked the back of her head.

Donna turned to smile at him; she pressed her lips to his.

Promise locked eyes with the Doctor, knowing that he had not told her that she was carrying a life within her; however, she knew that Donna needed answers.

"You see, Donna, we vampires living in New York have certain rules, they are set by the higher authority, his name is Lauren; he is the oldest vampire in New England. And he lay down the law that no vampire is allowed to hurt an untouchable."

"And I'm an untouchable?" Donna asked.

Promise nodded, "Yes, untouchables are children, elderly, vulnerable homeless people, and pregnant woman."

The Doctor could tell that Donna was running through each of the groups of people, trying to figure out which one she fell into.

She suddenly turned to meet him, her blue eyes misting up, "Pregnant…me?"

The Time Lord swallowed down his fear and happiness at her finally knowing and nodded his head, "Yep."

"But, we…we only…"

"I know, but that's all it takes sometimes." The Doctor said with a smile.

Donna was shaking her head, "I can't believe it, I didn't think it was possible for us."

The Doctor brushed back her hair, "To be honest, neither did I, but life is funny sometimes. It works in strange ways."

She laughed softly, "You're telling me." Donna sobered instantly, "Is the baby alright?" Her hand had gone to her stomach.

"It's fine Donna." The Doctor told her.

"But, how do you know?" She asked.

"Because, I can sense it." Promise said, "He or she is alive and well."

"See?" The Doctor said.

Donna relaxed immediately as she blew out a breath.

They shared a kiss, not caring that Jack and Promise were watching them express their love for one another.

When they pulled apart the Doctor asked the question that had been burning inside of him from the moment he had found out that they were going to have a baby.

"You do want it, don't you?"

The tiniest, gentlest smiles emerged onto her face, "Of course I do."

The Doctor's eyes lit up and he made a soft moan from the back of his throat when his grin widened, Donna took it as a good sign.

They embraced fondly, their kiss deeper and sweeter than before. With the knowledge that they would be a real family in a few months time, put a blissful feeling in their hearts.

Promise and Jack, seeing as they were not needed, left the room, closing the door gently as they departed.

Donna pulled away first, staring into her lover's eyes, "I love you." She said, sleepily, as she stifled a yawn.

The Doctor smiled as he kissed her nose, "I love you, too."

They both reclined back into the pillows, the Doctor on his side; an arm underneath his head, a hand pressed to her stomach.

Donna closed her eyes, letting one of her own hands rest on top of the Doctor's.

The Doctor watched as sleep came neither to her, not a drugged induced sleep nor of one that consisted of her and blood loss. He would watch over her, he had told her that they were safe here, and he believed it, but he had a feeling that they were not out of this. The sooner he found the TARDIS, the better.

He now had more than his companion to keep safe, it was so much more than that.

Donna was dreaming, and not one of those amazing; the Doctor and her making love in a field of poppies, kind of dream.

No, it was very different, more frightening, she could feel her heart pounded harshly in her chest, her breathing was almost nonexistent, it was as if she had no reason to breathe at all. She could hear the sound of footfall on asphalt and the thunderous beating of blood in her ears. She could smell salt from sweat and tears. She was being chased, she couldn't see her attacker as she darted past buildings and climbed over a metal fence. All she knew was that she had to get away, before it was too late.

It was getting closer, any second now, it was going to catch up with her.

Donna wanted to wake up, she begged for this nightmare to be over.

And as she rounded the last brick sided building, the sudden horror of it all hit Donna.

Crouched low on the ground was a young woman, her eyes staring up at her, her whole body trembling with the terror and the fear that her life would soon be over. And as Donna moved closer to the girl, she began to feel sick when she knew what was really happening.

She was not the hunted, she was the hunter.

**ghihfiejfehwighiesgahdfhiedjifohguhdsghjsdgjdshghdsghashguishdfjfaghuirghijrhgjiahfg ehfehfuihfuihewuifhewhfugirsdhfiahfia**

**I hoped you enjoyed, please review. **


End file.
